


Don't Chase The Shiny

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Some Mild Language Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second piece written to a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Chase The Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece written to a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.

There really should be something in the rule book that says don't chase anything that looks and sounds like its a custom built vehicle. There really should be.

Or at least he himself should learn from every single example from his comrades and not chase the shiny bright vehicle that simply demands to be chased. Really he should be learning from this, because he swears this deja-vu that he has literally done this before and lost the chase.

And that damn car has the gall to laugh at him every single time.

If he had learned from past example, he and his car wouldn't be sitting in the middle of nowhere with an empty gas tank as the shiny car disappears into the distance, calling for a tow truck to take him back into town.


End file.
